


Catalyst for the Truth

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine isn't super popular, Gen, Glee guys care, M/M, minor KurtBastian, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catalyst for the Truth</p><p>When it happened the guys had been almost equally as shocked as their ‘innocent’ little Kurty.  Kurt had walked in touching his lips looking so dazed and shocked, just muttering to himself. He walked right past the TV, ‘he kissed me. it was good, really good. he kissed me.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst for the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was started forever ago and only just finished so now it's yours. :)

When it happened the guys had been almost equally as shocked as their ‘innocent’ little Kurty. I mean Kurt had always been pure and sweet at least when he wasn’t a raving evil bitch. But more and more his softer side showed since he had that Sebastian Mole-Rat kid to verbally rip apart. 

 

But on a normal Glee-guy-game night when Blaine had plans with his visiting brother, Kurt had walked in touching his lips looking so dazed and shocked, just muttering to himself. He walked right past the TV, ‘he kissed me. it was good, really good. he kissed me.’

 

At first they’d all just yelled about some of their characters dying and how Kurt knew better and what was his deal? 

 

Then there was the snap up of a shaved head, “Uh guys did he just say ‘HE KISSED ME’?! As in some dude kissed him, not Blaine?” Frowning Sam was already jumping the back of the sofa, ever protective. Puck followed, Mike and Finn grabbing Artie and taking up the stairs. Piling in they closed the door to the still in shock boy’s room.

 

“Care to explain? He kissed me, It was good?” Sam’s voice raised a little. “Seriously, Dude! You are the last bastion of hope for our group you can not be a cheater.”

 

Artie hissed shaking his head, “Not how he meant that!” He tried to save his friend, it was possible he and Finn were making one another dumber. “What he means is, you are the last person any of us would have ever thought would willingly kiss or be kissed by anyone you aren’t dating.”

 

Falling flat on his back the wind knocked out of his sails by Artie’s safety rebound, Kurt put his hands over his face, “I’m NOT. I don’t! I wouldn’t! This, Artie do you really think of all the people in the world I wanted to kiss Sebastian SMYTH is on this list? No.” He snapped at the ceiling as shocked looked registered on all but two faces. 

 

Puck and Mike were smirking. “Called it! Pay up losers!” Puck ordered hand out. Kurt sat up outrage registering on his face. Cutting off the oncoming bitching out he was rightly due Puck shook his head. “Look there was so much tension between you two there was only one thing cutting it and it wasn’t a knife Dude. So this was bound to happen.”

 

“He’s right Kurt. As much as you might not like it or him there is a lot about him that was totally ya know perfect for you. For starters you two don’t take one another’s shit and you never uh, pretend to be someone else around him.” Finn shrugged passing a ten over to Puck.

 

Mike smiled softly sitting next to Kurt on the bed sighing. “Finn’s right Man, even Tina and I notice you don’t always seem happy around Blaine. Isn’t it weird when you’re happier staying in with Finn and Sam then going out with your boyfriend? And Tina kinda let the whole scheduling make out thing slip the other day... that’s just weird.”

 

Kurt flinched and hid his face in his hands in humiliation, the last people in the world he wanted to know about that were the boys in this very room. “Wait, uh... what the ever loving hell did he just say?” Much to everyone's surprise it was Artie who sounded outraged. “Ok, look dude, I am not at all in any way interested but if I ever wanted a guy, you’d totally be on the list. No homo.” He adds once more making Kurt snicker and Sam roll his eyes. “So if he is making you ya know do... something weird like that it's time to end shit.”

 

“Seriously, Princess you could do much better.” Puck quickly adds. “I haven’t liked the guy since he talked you into that shit with Kerofsky. That shit could have really gotten you hurt. Not cool, he got to run off to Dalton you had to stay here.” Blinking the reality of what Puck was saying dawned on the others in the room and they all seemed to get a little more angry. 

 

“Speaking strictly as a big brother I never liked him. He’s totally not good enough.” Finn nodded crossing his arms. “And he kisses too much ass. My girlfriend has two dads and I kiss less butt then he does with Burt.” He points out as Sam nods as well.

 

“It isn’t like there’s much love lost between he and I, man so I never said anything but I think he treats you pretty shitty. I’m only nice to him because he’s your boyfriend.” Sam admitted sitting next to Kurt and sighed. “He’s also kind of the reason none of us or uh, some of us keep our distance. He gets a little pissy and we noticed he treats you weird when we get to close.”

 

Kurt looks around shocked to see Puck looking down shyly and Mike nodding, “Wait, but you guys have him at guy's night, and on the guys team and... and he’s one of you.” He is completely confused.

 

“Because you never want to join us we’ve told him to bring you a few times but you’re always busy.” Puck pouted shrugging. “And we figured if we didn’t start ya know bringing him in you’d get real pissed so yeah, we invited him along.”

 

Waving his hands in the air Kurt stood hands on his hips suddenly. “I was invited!” At a unanimous round of nods he gave a furious yell. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He never once told me!” Throwing his hands up Kurt pressed his lips together before gasping. “I kissed someone else and liked it.”

 

“That’s not too weird man, you haven’t really kissed anyone else but Brit.” Puck pointed out rolling his eyes. “And I bet that Gargler kissed you not the other way round right?” Kurt bit his lip nodding and sighed. “So really its more the catalyst for you learning what a total douche bag your midget boyfriend is.”

 

“The question Kurt, is what are you going to do about it?” Sam asked looking up. “We’ll have your back no matter what man.” Once more he gets a round of nods and without hesitation he hugs every single boy there. 

  
Sniffing he sighs, “Ok, ok... let me change and clean my mouth with bleach. Then I’ll make some snacks and come kick your butts at Mario cart.” He smiled at the round of groans and whops. He was lucky, luckier than he realized. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am actively working on Warbling chapter 6 but so many other things keep popping up like this fic and Breeder-verse things. I will try harder to control myself. XD Please let me know what you think I love feedback and hearing what you lovely folks think.


End file.
